


The epic thing of nonthingness

by Boba_tea3



Category: Saide Jandl Najsj Dajjf
Genre: M/M, You Get No Tags Bitch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_tea3/pseuds/Boba_tea3
Summary: Day k I’llktodkxvjaodkfjabfjcjdnajdixjdherjdjdkdkgifkssksidjxjajjcKodachrome xbxjdhdjsjdFhdjsCocaine
Relationships: Kyle/Matthew
Comments: 1





	The epic thing of nonthingness

It was the normal day of the tings. Where lilies were on the water that was there for some reason. There next to the other thing that were there, was Ash. Coming back from her garden meeting with the Good Omens characters, and from watching Beelzebub and Gabriel make out. She noticed the most djxjsn sight.

the person of persons named Kyle. He sat there regretting many things. From ever speaking to this person, to read many bad things that inspired this piece.   
  


the not human Ash did a thing over to the human thing. After spinning around in circles, the thing known as a Matthew showed up out of thin air.

it was not clear what happened next as the camera wasn’t on. But a billion angels were singing about nothing and everything at the same time.

when we fixed the camera Matthew started weeping obnoxiously. Clearly due to the fact that he was in Ash’s fanfic.

Kyle had no reaction as he was used to this shit. As long as there was no sodomy it was tolerable, ish.

Since Ash had to buy the cheapest camera, aka they had the cheapest imagination when it came to fanfiction that didn’t involve intercorse,

what happened next was very unclear. Shjssksjvdajdkxjanxkxjdbcjakshdhsuagddhtryfhty whrbdbejdhsjqqpwpwoejwowieowowsjsndbxbxbfbvbfncnxkwowqoqpqoqoqoqiwowueyrueoplowieuwoqpalwoeueoqolaowuriqqoalworyrrurnkakdnfkgngksnakdnfjvjnvhdhfnghdhahfhahsgdhahywyqgshsgaysgsgsgd.

yes

Then Kyle and Matthew ran off into the sunset and total got married as they were meant to be. It was foretold by the Archangel Gabriel. Most while he was drunk before he blacked out and woke up in Beelzebub’s bed.

but that’s not important. What is important is that Gay ships are the best and don’t send me to jail or expel me SJND! This is a joke.   
  
but let’s face it, Kyle and Matthew are a great ship. >w<  
totally OTP :D OwO UwU UwU UwU


End file.
